


Daft Pretty Boys

by Dear_queers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also it's kinda sad at some points, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, But not too sad, F/M, Implied/referenced Lotora, Lance panics a lot, M/M, Shance Holiday Exchange 2019, Thanksgiving/Christmas/New Years, implied/referenced Jeith, mistletoe kiss, shance, small fight scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_queers/pseuds/Dear_queers
Summary: "What are you saying?" They were sitting in a cafe, off in a corner by themselves."I'm just saying I don't know when I'll be back, and I don't want you waiting up for me," Shiro had just gotten done explaining that he had to go back to Japan for a while, though he wouldn't say why."You're saying you want to break up with me."Shiro hesitated, then said, "yes," Lance was devastated.----Or! Shiro and Lance break up around Thanksgiving because Shiro's going home for an unknown amount of time and this story follows them until New Years.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Daft Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatchaMochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, @MatchaMochi !! This is for you! You were my secret Santa giftee! I fell in love with the breakup & make up new years prompt! I really hope you enjoy this!

"What are you saying?" They were sitting in a cafe, off in a corner by themselves.

"I'm just saying I don't know when I'll be back, and I don't want you waiting up for me," Shiro had just gotten done explaining that he had to go back to Japan for a while, though he wouldn't say why.

"You're saying you want to break up with me."

Shiro hesitated, then said, "yes," Lance was devastated. Was he going to show that to him though? Absolutely not.

"Ok," it was all he could say. He was mad and sad and two seconds away from exploding.

"Ok?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to say?" Lance was trying so hard to keep it together and not cry or yell.

"I-I don't know, I just thought there'd be...more?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Lance said, standing up from their booth, "this should cover me," he pulled a $5 bill from his wallet and slapped it on the table.

"Lance-"

"Shiro, don't."

Shiro looked stunned. Lance hasn't called him by his nickname in a while, he'd been calling him Takashi since a month after they started dating.

Lance walked out of the cafe onto the brisk November air and quickly hailed a cab, having ridden to the cafe with Shiro. Thankfully, they hadn't moved in together yet, he would just have to go over eventually to pick up his things and drop Shiro's things off.

A lump had started to form in the back of his throat and tears stung the back of his eyes, but he wanted to wait until he was on the safety of his own home. They had been dating for 11 months and all of it just disappeared with one simple word. Lance hated it.

It wasn't until he was in his bedroom that he really broke down. Tears freely fell down his cheeks and sobs shook his body. He knew why he was sad, but that didn't stop him from being frustrated over the fact. Shiro was just a guy! Just a really nice and really attractive guy who Lance had fallen deeply in love with. This sucked. A headache was starting to form which just added on to his frustration.

He gets it though. Most of Shiro's family lives in Japan, and he'd definitely want to visit them. It was the fact that Shiro didn't know when he'd be getting back that threw him off. Their break started in two days on Wednesday and ended in the following Monday, do you think he'd be back sometime on the following week, especially with exams right around the corner, but the way he worded it made it seem like he wouldn't be back for months.

Lance flopped down onto his bed, the crying finally subsiding for the time being. He looked up at his ceiling and started counting the little glow in the dark stars he'd put up, trying to distract himself from the awful feeling settling in his gut. He took a shaky deep breath to calm himself. Everything sucked.

"Lance? Are you home?" His roommate, James, called from the front of their apartment, "Lance?" His voice was outside his door now and a gentle knocking followed.

"Come in," Lance said, not moving from his position on the bed. The door creaked open and James poked his head in.

"Are you going to class today?" James asked.

Lance sighed and sat up, "Yeah, I probably should."

"Everything ok? How was breakfast with Shiro?"

"Fine," Lance said, swallowing around the new lump forming in his throat that was threatening to make his voice crack.

"Just fine? Did something happen?"

Lance shook his head, "I don't really want to talk about Shiro right now."

"Oh, ok," James was surprised, but if Lance was calling him Shiro, something was definitely wrong.

"I just--" Lance cut himself off with a sigh, "I'll talk to you about it later when we get home."

"Okay, I have to get going, I'll see you later."

"See you," Lance said flopping back down onto his bed, watching James leave his room. He didn't want to go to class at all. Especially this one. Why couldn't Shiro have broken up with him on Wednesday instead of 2 hours before the class they had together.

\---

"Are you almost ready? You're the only guy I know that takes 2 hours to get ready," James laughed.

"Almost, I want to actually look good," Lance chuckled. They were on their way to Allura's annual Christmas party.

"Yeah, yeah," James shook his head, "I'm actually, there's something I should tell you."

"What's up?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Keith mentioned that Shiro might be there," James said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Do you still want to go?"

"Of course I still want to go! We've been broken up for a month, it'll be fine. I just didn't think he'd be back so soon," Lance huffed.

"Apparently, according to Keith anyways, he was back in the states on the 8th so he could be ready for finals," James said, unknowingly fueling Lance's rage.

"Oh, that's nice," Lance deadpanned, "anyways, can we not talk about him? I would actually like to try and enjoy tonight."

"Yeah, sorry, I just figured I'd let you know."

"I know, thank you, knowing now is way better than going to the party and running into him unexpectedly."

"Anyways, you ready? I told Allura we'd be there…" James trailed off, checking the time on his phone, "5 minutes ago…"

"Sorry! I'm ready, I swear, let's go."

Allura lived about 20 minutes from where they lived in a nice studio apartment, only God knows how she and Lotor could afford it (apparently they'd gotten a really good deal). It may have been a Christmas party, but it was only the 15th. Allura had planned it as one last bash before they all had their finals that week and left for Christmas break.

When Lance walked in, the first thing he noticed was all the mistletoe hanging up, so that was something he'd have to try and dodge. It wasn't that he didn't want to be kissed-- well, no, that was exactly it. He'd just gotten out of a relationship and he wasn't looking for a rebound just yet.

"Hey, you made it!" Allura said, coming up to James and Lance, "James, Keith is waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Got it, I'll see you later, Lance," James said, walking away from the other two to join his boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Did he tell you--?"

"Yes," Lance didn't have to wait for her to finish, he knew what she was going to ask, "Do you know where he is? So I know where to avoid."

"The last place I saw him was the kitchen with Keith, but now that James is in there I don't know."

Lance sighed, "Please tell me there is alcohol provided?"

"Yep...in the kitchen, I can grab it, if you want?"

"No, it's okay, I'll be sneaky, thanks 'llura."

"No problem, Lance, try to enjoy yourself tonight, don't let him get to you," she smiled and walked away.

Lance went to the kitchen and slowly peaked in. It was empty. James and Keith must have gone somewhere else, leaving the kitchen to Lance. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Maybe he'd just hang out here for a while until someone eventually came to check on him. It was quiet and there was very little chance of running into--

"Lance?"

Fuck.

Lance closed his eyes and sighed before looking up, "Shiro."

"Um, hey," even though it had only been a month, they already felt like strangers, "you look good."

"Can we not do this?"

"What?"

"This whole awkward post-breakup conversation."

"We--"

"In fact, let's just not have a conversation," Lance was beyond mad to the point where he sounded calm.

“Wow, ok,” Shiro huffed, shaking his head and mumbling, “why don’t you tell us how you really feel.”

Lance couldn’t believe what he’d just heard, “ _Really_? That’s how you’re going to act?” Lance stood from here he was sitting at the table and walked over to Shiro, “You have _no_ right acting like that. You made it seem like you wouldn’t be back for _months_ , Shiro. You were gone for _two weeks_ ,” he hissed roughly poking Shiro in the chest.

“I said I didn’t know when I’d be back,” Shiro retorted, “I thought I _was_ going to be gone for months.”

“You didn’t even bother to tell me you’d be back so soon. I learned from James, _today_.”

“Lance, I--”

“No! You- I-” Lance made a sound of frustration, “Think about how I feel! You broke up with me because you didn’t want me ‘waiting for you’ and then you come back 2 weeks later and you couldn’t even be bothered to tell me!” He didn’t care if everyone else at the party could hear him, he was so frustrated and he needed to get this out.

“Lance, relax.”

“You _did not_ just say that,” laughed with no mirth and shook his head, “ _Do not tell me to relax_ ,” he said through his teeth, putting his finger in Shiro’s face.

Shiro scoffed and grabbed Lance’s wrist, pulling his hand out of his face, “You’re being irrational. I told you I didn’t know when I’d be getting back and I’ve been studying all week, so I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was back,” he was speaking quietly and staying calm contrasting Lance’s attitude completely.

Lance was so overwhelmed by emotions that he didn’t know what to say. He clenched his jaw and looked down to where Shiro was holding his wrist. The anger slowly started to fade and was replaced with a sudden sadness. Lance thought he was over this. Over Shiro. A lump started to form in the back of Lance’s throat. This was awful. He missed Shiro so much and it sucked. He didn’t want to miss Shiro, but he couldn’t help it.

“Lance?” Shiro’s free hand came up to cup his cheek, “Lance, are you crying?” There was a sense of panic in his words.

Lance involuntarily leaned into Shiro’s hand, “I..no,” he wasn’t crying, not yet anyway, “sorry for being...crazy.”

“You’re ok, you were just upset,” Shiro reassured, “I get it.”

Lance looked up and smiled at Shiro, but that’s when he noticed what was hanging over their heads; mistletoe, of course, “Um, Shiro,” Lance said, pointing up and drawing Shiro’s attention to the plant.

“Oh,” Shiro chuckled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Lance’s lips.

Lance’s eyes went wide and he quickly pulled away, “Th-that’s not...I...I have to go,” he was panicking. He didn’t mean for Shiro to kiss him, he thought he’d point it out and they’d move out from under the plant. He left the kitchen and went to go find James who was in the living room with everyone else.

“Lance! We were afraid you...got lost...is everything ok? You look kinda pale,” James said, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I think I’m gonna head home.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, I just, um,” he paused, trying to think of a quick excuse, “something’s not sitting right, and I have a final tomorrow that I need to study for anyways.”

“Oh, okay, I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, see you.”

Lance grabbed a cab home. He could still feel the ghost of Shiro’s lips on his. He was so confused. Why did Shiro kiss him?

\---

Lance was going to ask Shiro if he wanted to go out. Again. It was a stupid idea, and he knew that, but it didn’t stop him from wanting to try. Lance couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss that happened at Allura’s Christmas party. Would Shiro have kissed him if he didn’t want to get back together? It’d been 3 weeks since then, so Lance has had plenty of time to think this over. Was he nervous? Absolutely. But he just missed Shiro so much, he wasn’t even mad at him anymore. He and James were throwing a New Years Eve party at their apartment and everyone was invited. It was perfect. He’d ask Shiro before midnight, and then start the year off perfectly. Not to mention, they had first started dating almost exactly a year ago.

“Hey, people are arriving, you ready?” James asked, poking his head into their shared bathroom.

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll be out in a minute,” he’d been giving himself a pep talk for the last 20 minutes and procrastinating going out to the party.

“Ok, it’s just a couple people right now, Shiro hasn’t shown up yet,” James said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Lance had told him about the kiss and his plan to ask him out again, and he obviously couldn’t be happier for the two.

“Very funny, Griffin, but thank you.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Extremely.”

“Why?” James asked, “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“He says no, my heart is shattered, and he never speaks to me again.”

“Good reason to be nervous,” James nodded and left the bathroom before Lance could retort.

Lance took a deep breath, “Alright, Lance, you’ve got this, there’s nothing to worry about. You have, “he checked the time on his phone, “40 minutes until midnight, that 40 minutes to tell Shiro how you feel. You can do this.”

They decided to start the party closer to midnight so it could go later on without everyone getting bored before the ball dropped. Lance nodded at his reflection and made his way out of the bathroom and to the living room where he assumed people would be. He made eye contact with James who as currently sitting next to Keith on the couch. James moved his head in the direction of the kitchen and Lance nodded, making his way in there instead.

“H-hey, Shiro,” Lance stuttered upon entering the kitchen, “thanks for coming.”

25 minutes.

“It’s not a problem,” Shiro smiled, “um, James said you wanted to ask me something?”

Damn that boy. Lance sighed, “I do, yeah.”

Shiro looked at him expectantly, “Well? What is it?”

20 minutes.

“W-well,” Lance took a shaky breath, this was harder than he thought it would be, “I...um, there’s something I want to ask you--”  
  
“I know,” Shiro chuckled, “as I said, James told me. What do you want to ask me?”

15 minutes.

“I guess it’s more tell you something, not ask, but it could be asked, so I guess it’s both--”

“Lance.”

“Right, sorry,” Lance chuckled nervously, “anyways, I’ve been thinking about the kiss a lot -the one that happened at Allura’s Christmas party- and I was just...I suppose I want to know why first.”

“Why what?”

“Why did you kiss me?” It wasn’t what he wanted to ask at first, but the more he rambled, the more questions he thought of.

10 minutes.

“We were under the mistletoe.”

“Is that it?”

“Is that all you want it to be?”

Lance bit the inside of his cheek and didn’t respond.

5 minutes.

“Well?”

“No,” Lance said quietly.

“No?”

“No, that’s not all I want it to be,” Lance admitted.

1 minute.

“Good,” Shiro said, walking up to Lance, smiling, “I didn’t want it to just be the mistletoe either.”

Lance looked up at him, his eyes hopeful, “What are you saying?”

10.

“Lance, I’m so sorry,” Shiro said, gently cupping the side of Lance’s face.

9.

“I’m sorry too, Shiro.”

8.

“No, you don’t have anything to be sorry for, I never should have broken up with you.”

7.

“I shouldn’t have flipped out.”

6.

“It’s ok, so was that all you wanted to ask? Or tell me?” Shiro asked.

5.

“I had a whole thing planned out,” Lance chuckled, “but, I guess that doesn’t really matter now. What I wanted to say since I walked in here was that I still have feelings for you, Shiro. I’ve missed you so much.”

4.

“I’ve missed you too, Lance. Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. I love you, Lance.”

3.

“I love you too, _Takashi_.”

2.

Their lips met before the countdown ended.

“So, does this mean we can say we’re dating again?” Shiro asked over the cheers coming from the living room.

“I’d like to say so.”


End file.
